


Rewrite the Stars

by Southerner_holby



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dofty, F/F, M/M, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: Serena takes it upon herself to sort Dom and Lofty out, but is she about to have a surprise of her own?





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I hope you all like it. I may not be able to add the next chapter for a while because A levels are getting in the way of everything but, in the meantime, any comments are welcome! x

Serena had been back at Holby for a few weeks and everything was as it should be, her long-distance relationship with Bernie was going well and she had regained the respect of all the staff she left behind. One thing, however, she decided would not sort itself out. After spending the odd hour here and there working with Dom and Lofty up on Keller, it became clear to her Serena that they clearly both wanted to be together but both were too blind to see it. Both were too scared to admit it in case the other didn’t feel the same way. After finally getting her act together with Bernie, she didn’t want other people to waste the precious time they may have left together. Knowing what happened to Raf and Essie should have been enough for them to realise that they should confront their feelings for each other but, no, of course Serena would have to be the one to sort everyone out, as usual.

She was working up on Keller again as they were a surgeon down after Sacha was taking some time off and she decided that this was the day that she would sort them out once and for all.

“Right, Lofty, bed four needs obs doing and then bed five needs prepping for theatre please.” Serena said to him from behind the desk.

“Sorry, what?” It was evident that he had been staring, more like admiring, he would argue, at Dom at the other side of the ward. Dom was obviously staring back but he would never admit it, of course.  
Serena thought enough was enough and decided to call for back up.

“Bernie, I just don’t know what to do, they are clearly perfect for each other but neither are doing anything about it!” She practically shouted down the phone out of frustration. After having no one else to confide in, she decided to call Bernie as she was the only one who could help, after being in a similar situation herself *cough cough*. 

“Well, why don’t you just lock them in a cupboard somewhere and let them sort it out themselves? I mean, it worked for us didn’t it?” Serena could just hear Bernie smiling at the other end and couldn’t stop her own smile from growing on her face.

“You know what, that might not be such a bad idea. It simply cannot go wrong…”

“Unless they get angry at each other and come out worse off than they were when they went in.” Bernie interjected.

“Well yes, okay, thank you. I’m sure they love each other too much for that to happen! Right, I must get on. I’ll ring you later to let you know if our little plan works. I love you.”

“I love you too, and I will see you as soon as I can manage to get time off, I promise, bye”

“Okay, bye” As soon as Serena hung up her smile grew even wider. She couldn’t wait to see Bernie again but, right now, she had more pressing things to deal with.

**************************************

It quickly turned noon and that meant that it was Dom and Lofty’s turn to take their lunch break. While they were both sitting silently in the staff room, Serena conveniently came in to give them both a quick task.

“Dr Copeland, Nurse Chiltern, I have a job for you both, could you please do a stock check of the store room, I understand that you are on your breaks but no one else is free and I would really appreciate it. There is a drink in it for you at the end of the day?” 

“Well, Ms Campbell, I might just take you up on that offer.” Dom immediately answered.

“Yeah, okay.” Lofty seemed slightly apprehensive at the thought of being stuck in such a confined space with Dom, but Serena knew that it was what it would take for them to sort it out. 

“Come on then, you two.” Serena led the way to the store cupboard. 

Once they arrived at the store room, Dom and Lofty were working rather well together and Serena saw this as the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action. After digging the key out of her pocket, she quickly said her goodbyes.

“Right, well, I suppose I can leave you both to it and trust that you won’t break anything or set anything on fire. Have fun!”

She then shut the door, locking Dom and Lofty in a confined space together.

***************************************

Neither had noticed that they were locked in until they finished doing to stock check. 

“Why won’t it open?” Lofty said as he stood behind Dom who was trying his best to open the door.

“I think its locked. Someone must have locked us in! Do you have your phone Lofty?”

“No, I left it in the locker room, you?”

“Same. No one ever uses this store room unless we run out of equipment and that rarely happens. Looks like we will be stuck here, for a very long time, together.” At that, Dom looked up to meet Lofty’s eyes which looked timid but were shining in the low light.

After staring for far too long, Lofty broke the silence.

“I think, if we are going to be stuck in here, then we might as well make ourselves comfortable.” Lofty began moving sets of drawers out of the way to clear a space for them both to sit down. With help   
from Dom, they soon sat down in a cosy corner towards the back of the room. Their shoulders were touching as they sat rather close together which made Lofty tense slightly but he soon relaxed.

“Whoever locked us in must not be worried about us at all. I mean if there is a fire, or one of us has a heart attack then no we will most definitely die. I know we are both trained medical professionals but still…” 

“Dom, if, for some reason, someone locked us in here with the hopes of that happening, then there is no one else I would rather spend my last moments with.”

“Look, Lofty, I don’t know why someone locked us in here but I… I can guess that whoever it was wants us to sort ourselves out. Everyday is exactly the same, we hardly talk unless we need to and sometimes I catch you looking at me from the other side of the ward. But then you just act like nothing happened, or like you want to forget anything ever happened between us…”

“Dom, I can assure you, I don’t regret what happened and I most definitely do not want to forget about it. I just, I don’t want to rush into anything that you are not ready for. I don’t know what happened with your last relationship and I don’t want you to tell me if you don’t want to but, part of me doesn’t trust myself. I will end up messing everything up and I couldn’t bear to hurt you like that. Like you have been hurt in the past.” Lofty then decided to stop, he thought he had said too much and he didn’t want to force Dom into telling him anything.

“My last boyfriend, Isaac, he, um… he hurt me. He hurt me in ways you can’t imagine hurting anyone. All he ever did was tell me he loved me and then he would beat me up afterwards. Lofty, I let it happen and I couldn’t tell what was going on. I thought he really loved me. I thought I loved him but I think I was just scared of what would happen if I ever broke up with him. You could never hurt me like that, Lofty. Don’t you dare think that you are or could ever be like Isaac. You are amazing, and perfect.” After finally telling Lofty what he had been wanting to tell him for months, he took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and rested his head on the wall behind him. He no longer needed to keep his relationship with Isaac a secret from the one person he wanted to be in a relationship with more than anything.

“Dom, you didn’t have to tell me that… but I respect you for doing it. I’m proud of you, you know that? I know I didn’t know you when it happened, but I am so proud of you for everything you have achieved since then. The Junior Doctor Prize, it takes someone special to go through what you have and go on to be one of the best doctors in the entire hospital. You are special, Dom.”

Lofty placed his hand gently on Dom’s knee, hesitating slightly in case it wasn’t welcomed. Surprisingly, however, Dom quickly covered it with his own.

“Thank you, you always seem to know how to make everything better.” They both laughed a little at this. “No, I’m serious. Ever since you arrived I have always known what to say and, I know I haven’t always been the nicest person to be around but I am so grateful for everything you’ve done.” Dom smiled but Lofty looked away.

“Look, if you don’t want this, us, then please just tell me and I promise not to kiss you again but I will need a lot of time to get over the love of my life so please just tell me…”

“Wait, did you just say I’m the love of your life?” Lofty looked intensely at Dom.

“Well, yes. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. No one has ever looked at me the way you do and, you make me feel special and that is what a relationship is meant to do, make you feel special.”

“Wow. I thought all of these feeling were just me. After you broke up with me before we were even together, I thought you just didn’t feel the same way.”

“I have regretted ending if every day since then. I really thought I was doing the right thing but, that night meant something to me too. You are the first person who has ever made me feel like this and I know that I am ready for us, if you are too?” Dom was hopeful that Lofty’s reply would be the one he wanted.

“Yes, I have never been more ready, because… I love you too, Dom, so much.”

With that, Lofty kissed Dom lightly before Dom pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

“Well, maybe us being locked in hasn’t been too bad after all.”

Suddenly, they heard the door being unlocked on the other side and the door was slowly opened by a rather smug looking Serena.

“Right, well, I’m glad you have sorted that out, back to work then.” Serena then disappeared back towards AAU.

“Did she just lock us in hoping we would get together?” Lofty asked.

“Yes, I think she did. But now I think we owe her a drink!” Dom smiled widely at Lofty, took his hand and they both walked back to Keller, so grateful that Serena had decided to step in.

*************************************

“It went well. No of course I didn’t listen to the conversation, that would be intruding. I just heard their declaration of love and decided to give them a bit longer, and then I opened the door.” Serena explained to Bernie.

“Well, I am glad it worked out for them. Lofty sounds perfect for Dom, it’s good he has found someone better for him since Isaac. He deserves to be happy.” 

“Yes, thank you for the idea. If it can work for us, it can work for anyone. I must dash, Jason and Greta are expecting Shepherd’s pie when I get home and you know what he’s like when I’m late. See you soon, hopefully, I love you”

“I love you too, bye.” Bernie ended the call and quickly began packing her bags. She had finally been allowed some time off to go home and surprise Serena.


End file.
